


Baby Fever

by beesinu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Hinata has baby fever, Hinata just wants a baby, Kageyama is soft, M/M, They are Adults Obviously, baby fever, give this man a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beesinu/pseuds/beesinu
Summary: Sugawara and Daichi adopt their first kid and let their little kouhai’s have a visit!This causes Hinata to ask Kageyama a question he thinks he’s going to have a heart attack to.
Relationships: (implied) Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 306





	Baby Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Should I just make a ‘Kageyama is soft’ series because I can’t stop making this boy as soft as possible and absolutely smitten for his ball of sunshine

Hinata skipped his way into the hallway with one of the the biggest smiles Kageyama thinks he’s ever seen on him.

Today was finally the day they were going to visit Suga and Daichi to meet their new baby, and to just say that he was excited was an understatement.

”You have your shoe on the wrong foot, dumbass.” Kageyama seethes, putting on his own shoes. It was more than obvious he wasn’t as excited as Hinata was. 

Just the thought of babies made him nervous.

They’re so tiny and fragile, what if he accidentally dropped it? Not to mention they’re a handful. Constantly needing to get their diaper changed, being fed, being burped, being put to bed— _anyway_ , to sum it up, he was nervous.

”Kageyama?” A pair of fingers snapped in his face, pulling him out of his spiralling thoughts. He furrowed his brows and pushed the fingers away, “Don’t snap at me.” He threatened, pulling on one of his jackets.

”Someone’s in a crabby mood.” Hinata muttered, pulling on a jacket of his own. “Is it because we’re meeting a baby?” He asked, looking up at his sour faced boyfriend.

Kageyama froze for a split second before deepening his glare at Hinata, “No.” He lied, Hell would have to freeze over before he would admit it out loud to Hinata of all people.

The redhead didn’t let his pause go unnoticed, and that reassured his theory, now he just wanted to hear Kageyama admit it.

“Are you sure?” He asked, stepping more into the ravenettes personal space and putting his hands behind his back. “You can tell me if you are, Yamayama. I won’t judge you.” Hinata encourages, making sure to bat his large doe eyes to try and coax his boyfriend to confess.

Kageyama’s face erupts into a deep shade of red, spreading to the tips of each ear. “I know what you’re doing, you little shit.” He growls, putting his palm on Hinata’s whole face to push him away. “Stop prying, you’re not getting anything out of me.”

Hinata grabs Kageyama’s hand and forces it off of his face, “Fine!” He whines, wiping his face off a little. “Just,” He takes his boyfriends hands into his own while looking into his eyes, “you don’t have to be scared. Everything will be just fine.” making sure to reassure Kageyama with his infamous sunshine smile.

To think Kageyama’s face couldn’t get any redder.

“Stop being mushy, dumbass.” He muttered while avoiding eye contact to try and save himself from further embarrassment. 

Hinata snickered at him before hopping up and pecking a quick kiss on the taller of the two’s warm cheek, “Let’s go!” He shouts, “I don’t want to be late!” before Kageyama knew it, his small ball of energy was darting out the door.

“Slow down, stupid!” He shouts down the hallway to Hinata who is probably already long gone to their shared car. He muttered soft profanities to himself while he locked the door to their apartment.

Kageyama could tell it was going to be a long night.

* * *

”Hinata, Kageyama!” Daichi gleamed at his kouhai’s standing in the doorway, Hinata easily smiled at his senpai while Kageyama tried to force one.

He probably just looked like he was constipated, but it was better than exposing his true feelings about this situation;

He wasn’t even in the room with the baby yet and he was already pissing himself in fear.

”Daichi-san!” Hinata gleamed, embracing his elder in a hug. His soft laugh met both of their ears while he pat the younger’s back before pulling away and sending a quick nod to Kageyama which he had returned.

“C’mon in!” 

Kageyama mutters a quick ‘pardon the intrusion’ while the latter practically throws his shoes off in a fury of excitement. “Where’s the baby?” Hinata asks immediately with a glimmer in his eye and Kageyama feels his stomach start to grow a pit in it, finally coming to the harsh reality that they were _actually_ going to come in contact with the baby.

”Calm down, dumbass.” Kageyama snaps at Hinata feeling on edge, and as he stood he gave his head a light love tap.

“Hey, Bakageyama!” Hinata hisses while rubbing the back of his head, “Don’t hit me and you can’t swear when there’s a baby around!”

Daichi ignores the lovers quarrel as if it was nothing out of the ordinary (because it really wasn’t, I mean, have you met them?) and goes to answer Hinata’s question. “She’s in the living room with Koushi, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.”

Hinata’s eyes light up as he practically sprints into the living room of Daichi’s small house. Kageyama sighs, “I’m sorry about him,” he apologizes on his boyfriends behalf (even though he feels like he shouldn’t), “He’s been antsy about it all day.”

A hand claps Kageyama’s shoulder and he’s met with a soft smile, “Don’t worry about it, I know he won’t do anything to hurt her.” He nods curtly while he feels the hand leave his shoulder.

”Come and join us in the living room when you’re ready.” Kageyama watches as Daichi’s figure disappear as he joins the others. 

Maybe he can make his escape now.

He can drive home and tell Hinata that he fell ill and that he was sorry he had to find his own way back.

He shook the thought from his head. No, it would be disrespectful to leave and it would hurt Hinata’s feelings. “Fuck,” He groans in a whisper, tugging at his hair. It was time for him to man up, it was just a baby after all.

He sighed, shaking the nerves out of him as he bounces up and down a little before he forcefully shuffles his feet toward the living room.

When Kageyama rounds the corner, he feels heat in his face.

Hinata was sitting there with the baby cradled in his arms and his eyes were lit up as if he was holding the world.

Stuck frozen in the doorway, he feels his heart clench. Stupid cute Hinata with a stupid cute baby.

”Kageyama!” The calling of his name made him snap out of it and all eyes were on him now, “Come sit.” It was Suga who waved him over to the couch.

He nodded frantically continuing to walk slowly toward the couch, he soon notices the only spot open was right beside Hinata who was holding what he feared the most.

Kageyama gulped when he finally reached the couch, taking a seat as far away as possible.

At this point, it was obvious how clearly uncomfortable he is and Tsukishima was the first to say something.

”Is the King scared of a baby?” He makes the snide comment from the love seat accompanied by Yamaguchi who snickered.

If looks could kill, Tsukishima would be six feet underground. “Shut it.” Kageyama hisses through clenched teeth.

“What, do you think the baby’s gonna kill you or something?” Tsukishima carries on, his smirk growing by the second. “Yamaguchi,” Kageyama mutters, lifting himself from the couch threateningly. “Do something about your boy toy before I do.”

The blonde starts getting out of his seat himself, matching Kageyama’s energy. “Boy toy?” He questions with venom while Yamaguchi tries to pull him back down and Hinata ignored his surroundings, too preoccupied with the baby.

”Enough!” Suga’s voice snaps, glaring daggers into his childish kouhai’s. “Sit down!” Both Tsukishima and Kageyama scramble to sit back in their seats, muttering soft profanities while they glared at each other.

Suga flashes them a threateningly sweet smile, “Now,” he starts with a calm tone of voice. “Tuskishima, stop egging him on. I know plenty of people who are nervous when meeting babies. He’ll hold Yua when he’s ready.”

Tsukishima passes a soft ‘tch’ through his lips before engulfing himself back in Yamaguchi’s arms with a sour look on his face.

Kageyama glanced over at his boyfriend who was completely stolen by the baby in his arms.

Hinata’s smile was so bright when he whispered words at her that he knew she wouldn’t understand, but he still did it anyway.

Kageyama’s heart needed a break.

He hesitantly starts scooting closer to Hinata, carefully throwing an arm over him and resting his head on top of Hinata’s bush of orange hair.

The smaller smiles to himself, bouncing the baby softly. After a few more moments of domestic silence, he leans away to look into his boyfriend’s striking blues.

”Do you want to hold her?” He offers lightly, and Kageyama’s face pales.

He looks nervously between Suga and Daichi asking for permission since they knew we was terrified.

They both nodded at him as a go ahead with reassuring smiles. "H-How am I supposed to hold her?" He whispers with a pleading look, he hears Tsukishima snort which earns him a smack on the thigh by Yamaguchi and another glare from Sugawara.

"Just like Hinata is," Daichi tells him, "make sure you support her head a lot." Kageyama nods.

Hinata smiles up at his boyfriend as he gently places the baby into his slightly shaky arms. "Calm down, Yamayama." He whispers softly, rubbing his arm to reassure him for the umpteenth time that night. 

Kageyama shakily exhales, looking down at the baby in his arms. He had to admit, she was really cute...but still terrifying. "Hi," He whispers to the small girl, a faint smile growing on his face at the babies gaggle in response. He started to copy Hinata's actions from before, starting to rock her slowly. 

The ravenette almost fell into shock when he felt Yua's small hand wrap completely around his index finger, the noticeable difference in their hand sizes makes his heart almost burst out of his chest.

Now it was Kageyama's turn to be completely engulfed by the baby and Hinata's to look at his boyfriend with a smitten smile. He rests his head on Kageyama's shoulder, looking down at the baby.

Kageyama places his head back down on top of Hinata's, maybe babies weren't as bad as he thought from first glance.

* * *

"Bye!" Sugawara calls from the door of his house, waving Hinata and Kageyama on their way. They both waved back before entering their respective seats in the car. 

They drove in comfortable silence, before Hinata broke it.

"I want a baby."

The shock of the statement makes Kageyama choke on his spit and swerve on the road a bit. "Bakageyama!" Hinata calls in fear, smacking the back of his boyfriend to try and stop his coughing fit as well as trying to save his own life.

"You want a _what?_ " He wheezes, glancing at the redhead with a distress written in his eyes. "A baby..." Hinata mutters this time, keeping his gaze out of his window while a blush crawled up his neck and spread to his cheeks.

Kageyama shook his head, "You know we're not ready for that." He says firmly and he knows he's right.

The both of them are still college students and they're trying to continue their volleyball careers, he doesn't want to tell Hinata up front but he's sure he knows deep down that a baby will get in the way of what their aiming for. At least for now.

"That doesn't mean I don't want one." He can hear the sadness in Hinata's voice and he wants to do everything in his power to take it away but he knows he can't.

The rest of the drive home was in awkward silence neither of them wanted.

When they pulled into the parking lot, Hinata was the first out of the car, not even waiting for Kageyama to accompany him before he started to walk into the apartment complex.

Kageyama frowned watching him walk away. He got out of the car after a few seconds, making sure to lock it before he trailed behind.

Reaching the floor of his apartment, he notices Hinata's not standing in the hallway, he must of went inside already.

Kageyama opens the door slowly, closing it softly behind him and locking it. He shucked off his jacket, hanging it beside Hinata's and takes off his shoes. 

He knew exactly where Hinata was, he was just trying to find the courage to face him.

He walks and stands outside of the door of their bedroom. With a sigh, he runs a hand through his hair. His shaky hand clasps the handle, turning it as slowly as he enters. "Shouyou?" Kageyama breaths out into the room and he hears the door click close behind him.

Said person was currently wrapped in the blankets, only his striking orange hair peeking through. Kageyama's heart fills with sadness as he creeps to the side of the bed, lifting the blankets and slipping in beside him.

Kageyama wraps his arms around his small boyfriend silently. "Hey," He speaks softly, "Look at me." he feels Hinata exhale deeply before turning to face him.

He was met with red rimmed brown eyes and he can feel his heart breaking on the spot.

"I'm sorry," Hinata whispers breathlessly, feeling tears sting his eyes again while Kageyama traces circles on his back to try and keep him calm. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I know how you feel about babies."

Kageyama frowns at him and plants a soft kiss on his forehead, "Don't apologize." He whispers. "I would like to have kids with you, just not now. we— _I'm_ not ready." He finally comes clean. 

Hinata smiles softly, "Really?" he says in disbelief to which Kageyama nods to.

"Of course. When we become pro volleyball players, I'm going to marry you and then we'll start a family." He confesses bluntly but Hinata can hear the fondness in the words as a blush spread on his cheeks.

The redhead laughs at his boyfriend, "Pinkie promise?" He raises his eyebrows at the blue eyed man. Kageyama huffs out a laugh of his own, slipping one of his hands from Hinata's back, interlocking their pinkies together.

"I pinkie promise."

With those words spoken, Hinata plants his lips onto Kageyama's swiftly before melting into his embrace.

He couldn't wait for their future together.

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly didn’t intend to make it sad nearing the end,,,,it kinda just happened ??


End file.
